


Something Happened in the Woods

by tromboneinthetardis



Category: Into the Woods (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tromboneinthetardis/pseuds/tromboneinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderella feels an instant connection to the Baker, but she feels she can't act on it.  She's still a married woman and he just lost his wife.  How long will it take for her to realize she can't live without him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Happened in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So this is my first foray into writing fanfiction and I just saw Into The Woods for the second time with my platonic friend-wife Emma, so I decided to give this a go cuz I ship these two so hard. Comments welcome!

The moment he came across her in the woods, she knew something about him was different. Then he made that comment about the Prince, and while she knew it to be true, she didn't like being reminded, and the connection she felt started to fray.   
"Oh, Princess! I didn't realize it was you. I'm so sorry." He looked so apologetic.  
"It's ok. I had to dress this way in order to get out of the palace."  
Eventually, it led to her going back with him to Red, waiting for his wife to return. Then the Witch appeared with Jack, and he found out his wife had died. 'That must feel like his heart is breaking into a billion pieces' she thought to herself. At least she could move on from the Prince because he was a cheating asshole. 'I must help him with the child.' She'd always taken a liking to babies, and maybe now she'd be able to help raise one. She didn't know why she felt the need to take care of the boy, but she did feel a strong need, like nothing she had ever felt before. Not even for the Prince.

After everything happened in the Woods, Cinderella went to live with the Baker, Red and Jack in the Baker's house. She eventually learned that his name was Jeremy and that his son's name was Jonathan. In no time at all had they adjusted to life with each other. Cinderella helped Jeremy not only with Jonathan and housework, but also with the bakery. Working side by side with him everyday just made her grow fonder of him. 

One day Cinderella realized, after being a family for over a year, that she loved him. She doesn't exactly know when she fell in love with him, but she thinks it's all the times she caught him gazing at his son, or being the best father to Red and Jack. She fights with herself though. Should she tell him? His wife has been dead for over a year, but has he properly grieved her? Cinderella doesn't really know, she's never had to mourn the death of a spouse. 

Cinderella keeps her feelings to herself, but she knows that Jack and Red know how she feels about Jeremy. It probably doesn't help that they've caught her staring at him multiple times and then blushing. They promise to keep her secret though. They know that Jeremy will eventually come around, but they want him to do it on his own time, when he's feels comfortable moving on.

When the time comes, it isn't Cinderella who says those three very important words first. It happens one night when Red and Jack are already sleeping and Jonathan is lying in his cradle, asleep for hours. Cinderella is sitting by the fireplace when he sits beside her.   
"Thank you, Ella." He smiled at her, conveying all of his feelings for her through his eyes, but she didn't realize it.   
"For what, Jeremy?" She seemed sincerely confused.  
"For everything. I don't think I've told you enough how much what you've done means to me. I don't think I'd be able to do this on my own, and you make it so much easier for me to be a father because Red, Jack, and Jonathan have a mother." He stared at her, his gaze never leaving her face.  
"It's nothing really. It's brought me so much joy just to be here with the three of you." She smiled at him, and that's when she caught a glance of his feelings, but she didn't believe it until his lips touched hers. She didn't know how to react, and when she figured out that she wanted to kiss him back, he pulled away.  
"I'm sorry, Ella, but I've wanted to do that for about 3 months now." He laughed a nervous laugh. "I need to tell you how I feel. Please, don't interrupt me. You've made this year the best year of my life, which seems rather impossible, seeing as what happened that led up to it, but somehow you got me through it."  
"Jeremy, you don't have to tell me. I know. You did the same for me." She gave him a nervous smile.  
"I do need to tell you Ella. I love you. And not in a sisterly or family way. I am in love with you and to be honest, have been since I laid eyes on you by your mother's grave. I don't know why it took me this long to realize it and tell you, but I needed to get it off my chest. If you don't feel the same--"  
He was cut off by Cinderella kissing him with so much love that he kissed her back. Only when they stopped for air did she say "I love you too. Have since I first saw you." They go back to kissing after that, and eventually fall asleep in each other's arms by the fireplace.

They are married six months later and have a daughter of their own, who they name Abigail. And of course, they live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it was probably horrible, but I've been wanting to write fanfiction for a while now and I just felt inspired. I know it's short and not very detailed but it's like past midnight and I just needed to get it out. I may edit it and make it longer later, but for now, this is it. I feel rather proud of this considering it's my first fic. Thanks again!


End file.
